F O R T U N E D A Y S
by abnormalBehavior
Summary: At 600 km above planet Earth, the temperature fluctuates between 273 and -459 in Fahrenheit. There is nothing to carry sound; no air pressure, no oxygen. Life in space is impossible. ErenxLevi. Side ships are included as well.
1. P R O L O G U E

**A/N: **First I would like to say thank you for taking interest in Fortune Days. Now, I will go over a few things about this story, thus why I made a prologue.

**+ Material in this story is Rated M for a reason! No smut is in here though (not my cup of tea) except for extreme make out sessions and blood/gore. You get the picture.**

**+ Takes place in outer space. Obviously.**

**+ This is a male/male fanifc! So, please, if you aren't a fan of it, leave. For those of you who are here to see ErenxLevi action, welcome.**

**+ I'll be sure to add warnings in each chapter for its content. **

**+ Updating will be extremely abnormal. School tends to be a pain as we all now.**

That's pretty much it. Thank you again for reading! Enjoy~

* * *

** PROLOGUE**

In the year 2025, humanity had been struck with an epidemic. A sickness of both war and dominance. Countries that were once considered allies, turned on each other with guns, while brother turned against brother. It was called the World War Zero.

In the year 2047, Zero had ended with over 700,000,000 people lost. Now, twenty years later, humanity is at war once again. Only this war did not involve ammunition or bloodshed. This war was achieved by fear. Fear of the unknown.

The planet of Venus was suddenly gone from all telescopes and computerized screening. Then it appeared again, with all its scattered rock.

Eren Yeager, age ten, was subjected to one of the planets fallen meteors. The boy had undergone relentless tests as well as others who were exposed. Every one of them except for Eren Yeager died of a killing fever. Their skin melting from the bone, eyes turning various colors. It was deemed as something dangerous and the remaining debris of Venus was destroyed.

However, the boy was not at all normal. It is considered a rarity for children to never experience colds or the flu. Whereas this boy never had one. More test were done to check the boy's health. All was well, except for his cells.

They had been mutated into a stronger breed of cell, preventing any such illness. Much as a virus multiples and adapts in order to infect and grow. Eren Yeager was classified as a top-secret specimen and was hidden from society along with his remaining family.

He was watched closely by professional medical experts. Over the years, the boy grew faster than average children, his IQ was over the average limit as well. He excelled in subject and physical activity. By the age of fifteen, Eren Yeager had the knowledge of a Harvard Professor of any specialty.

Throughout those years of studying, scientist examined the meteor that had infected Eren. Years of research and data had finally broke ground. A crystal found within the rock itself was believed to be cause of Eren's brilliance. It was also then that a team was carefully selected to travel out of Earth's atmosphere to analyze the crystal with the remaining pieces of Venus.

This team included Petra Ral: an engineer pilot, Aurou Bossard: assistant engineer pilot, Mike Zacharias: an astronomer, Hanji Zoe: a mission specialist scientist, and Levi Rivialle: crew captain.

Among the team was Eren Yeager. He was to aid and demonstrate whether the crystal (now called Dynicide) would be safe for humans.

The government run agency that formed this team was called the Wings Syndicate. Their chief commander, Irwin Smith, would train and send all six into the outer layer of Earth. The training lasted for over nine months before Launch Day arrived.

Today, in the year 2086, that team is set to motion.

* * *

Eren was nervous. His whole body wouldn't stop its constant twitching. Here he was, in front of all his important crewmates, and he was the only one shaking like a leaf. The suit he was wearing underneath the launch pads was skin-tight, and clung to him like a second skin.

He turned his gaze toward Petra Ral. She was a young woman with pretty amber hair and honey eyes. Aurou Bossard was a stout man with white hair and wrinkled eyes; he was funny to watch. Mike Zacharias was very tall and had a habit of sniffing Eren. As for Hanji Zoe, she was very eccentric. You could never quite tell what was on her mind. Probably because she was a scientist.

She didn't act like all the other scientists Eren had met in the past. The ones who would either stay as far away from him or act cavalier towards him. Once she introduced herself, Eren had instantly taken a liking to her.

Then ther was Captain Levi. Eren didn't know much about the man beside his title and small size. He was rumored to be a soulless demon when it came to working in a team. Eren didn't mind having a strict captain. He respected the man a great deal.

"Eren!" Mikasa'a voice rang out through the crowd.

Eren turned to see his foster sister running toward him. Her pale Asian face shone bright in contrast with her skin. Never mind that she was wearing the same heavy rugged clothes he was.

"Mikasa? I thought you guys were already heading for the ISS?"

"I didn't want to leave without making sure you would be alright," She put a small hand on his forehead." How are you feeling?"

Eren pushed the hand away." I'm fine, really. Just really excited." He confessed.

A small smile was on his sister's lips as she watched him to look anxiously at his retrieving crew.

"If you have any problems, make sure you come to me, or speak with Armin," Mikasa instructed, acting almost as if she were his mother again." He works with the Syndicate, so you should be able to contact him."

Eren just nodded and pulled his sister in for a hug. She tensed slightly at the sudden movement but soon curled into it." I'll see you soon alright?"

She nodded and moved away from him and they parted ways.

When Eren faced back into the direction of where his crew went, Levi was standing behind him. His arms crossed while he stared at Eren with mild interest. Eren gave him the national salute.

"Forgive me, sir, for speaking privately with my sister without your consent." He apologized.

"There's nothing to forgive. Keep that moment on your head while you're up there." Captain Rivialle stated simply.

"Is it important to think of happy memories?" Eren asked, walking to the Recon alongside Levi.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Levi looked straight ahead when he answers. A face of hidden expression." So you can keep your sanity."

* * *

**First chapter should be uploaded as well around this time as well. So read on if it suits you, please. **

**PS: Going over the story I found some things that might seem confusing. Such as the suits they are wearing. Launch pads are like a bulky sweatshirt and sweatpants combined in one. They are for impacts that are encountered when entering space. The suit they wear underneath is like spandex. Think of the color green for their clothing too. Also, note that these are all made up designs that popped into my head. I had to make it future seeming so...yeah.**

**~AB**


	2. G A M E S

**WARNING:**

**Contains blood, gore, disturbing images, death, and minor swearing.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

**GAMES**

"Did I ever tell you the time I dissected a rare spider? Its venom was unlike anything I had ever seen in my life!" Dr. Zoe's voice mused on the intercom link.

Eren looked up from his panel and up to stare at her. Hanji was a muscular woman, with long brown hair that was currently bundled in her cap. She wore a smile as she cranked a lever that craned a leg on the shuttle out towards Captain Rivialle. His expression was bored as he connected his belt to a hook in the leg and hoisted himself over on top. The line frizzled as Petra dragged out a long sigh.

"Of course we have. You tell it every time, on Earth and up here." Mike said from the link transmitting from the shuttle.

"I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to Eren." Dr. Zoe retorted back wistfully.

Eren grinned and returned to his work as the two bickered. Punching in the collected data as he carefully placed the vials in glass tubes. Syndicate was all but quiet; probably listening to Mike's and Hanji's argument that had now turned into a storytelling brigade. Either way, it was a nice change compared to the silence that occurred at rest time. Since there was no differentiating between night and day, Petra and Hanji took it among themselves to call it rest time. To Eren it seemed like it was wrap yourself into a cocoon time.

A sudden movement beside him caused Eren to turn and face Captain Levi. His face ever so impassive." How are you holding up?" He asked.

Eren tried giving a shrug but found his suit prohibiting him of that action. Instead he dared to use words." Good. I'm uploading the data as of now."

Captain Levi nodded." What have you found so far? Anything useful that we could use?"

Eren glanced over at the panel still downloading the results to the Syndicate. He prayed that it would be useful. This research was going to save lives, and more importantly, his mother's. Hopefully Dr. Zoe would approve of these samples once they were back down on Earth.

"Most likely, yes. This comes from pure Dynicide." Eren said almost matter of fact like.

He could feel Levi's penetrating stare once he realized his mistake. Eren turned back to him wearing an apologetic smile. It faltered slightly when he saw those blue-gray eyes narrowed at him. No words were spoken between them as the seconds ticked by. So when Hanji's voice rang out on the intercom lie, Eren was truly grateful.

"I can tell you're glaring, Levi," She taunted through her work." Give the kid a break, he's been working his ass off for over three weeks."

Levi gave a 'tsk' sound and pushed off from the shuttle's tail. "Just get those samples downloaded and finished so I can go home."

Petra was laughing. It was a nice sweet sound, Eren had to admit." Don't tell me you want to go home already, Captain. I thought you like it up here?"

"_Indeed. Everyone down here at the base knows how much you love flying."_ Irwin Smith's gruff voice came through clear.

The Syndicate's head Commander, Irwin Smith, had been the man to help fund the current mission. Eren was in utter adoration towards the man. Thanks to him this mission was made possible. That didn't mean he was less respectful to Captain Rivialle. He was the one who took in the responsibility to lead the mission. Without his own word put into the making of the project, it wouldn't have made its start. Eren was deeply thankful for Levi's input and leadership even before he was introduced to him. If he had been earlier, he would have learned about the man's cruel gaze that terrified him so.

"It's called floating, not flying." Levi stated rather bluntly, climbing up the shuttle in fluid motions.

"Syndicate, sending Dynicide samples now, do you receive?" Eren asked Irwin through intercom.

"_Yes, we receive. But the data isn't all there. Are you sure you sent full samples?"_

"I'm positive. All samples were tested beforehand and were in the completion process." Eren examined the equipment and the samples in the dock as well." Nothing looks to be damaged. Should I resend?"

"_Please do. It is requested that Dr. Zoe to assist. Doctor, do you copy?" _Irwin announced.

"I copy. Hold on there Eren, I'm coming." Hanji answered immediately.

Eren frowned at Irwin's orders. He was sure he had the data correct. He didn't go through nine months of training to just forget or make a mistake. Dr. Hanji was making her way down the shuttle, passing Levi and giving him a wink. He only rolled his eyes and floated further up. Hanji swung her heavy suited body next to him and greeted him warmly.

"What's up?" She asked Eren, glancing at the samples then to panel.

"Syndiacate says that the data wasn't fully downloaded to base." He said and typed in the code number and showing Hanji the data download results.

"I see. Give me a second to look over this." Dr. Hanji took place in front of the connected panel once Eren vacated the spot.

Hanji Zoe was the Mission Specialist of the group. Her duty was to help collect Dynicide crystal samples to bring back on Earth. With her experience in medical science, she was one of the few chosen for the mission. She had spent most of her life studying foreign objects not related to Earth. Eren carried a role in her research as well, she had told him once. His past with the alien crystal had made him immune to deadly diseases and the common cold. It was a remedy to all sickness, including his mother's. Their main priority in the expedition was to collect and download as many samples as they could.

Captain Levi was now staring down at them. His hand wrapped along the rail of the shuttle's metallic paneling. Eren turned his attention back to Hanji as her fingers strummed across the keyboard. Her face was firm along with her lips that were pulled into a thin line. A very different demeanor than Eren was used to seeing.

"Petra, check the mainframe of keyboard panel six, please. I think there might be a slight malfunction." Hanji directed Petra who gave a confirmation.

"_Dr. Zoe_, _is there any severe damage done? Do you require assistance? _"The Syndicate's line buzzed in.

"No, I can handle this. However, I need Levi and Eren to look over the Recon's connections while Petra examines the panel."

"_Affirmative. Yaegar, Rivialle, you are a go."_

"Confirmed." Levi responded and grabbed his way down the railing.

"Confirmed." Eren replied just as Levi, gently pushing off with his hook ready to cling on the railing.

Eren grasped the railing and was beside Levi now. Captain Rivialle wasted no time; using his own hook to drag himself to the connections module. Eren followed suit, trailing after the man and hooking to a nearby anchor. He then moved to his belt where his tools were at the ready. Plucking the rotatable screw driver, he began to unhinge the screws. They came out easily enough and he pocketed them in a separate belt pocket. This process took only more than five minutes before the metal panel was pulled off and held only by a single screw.

Levi dove in first and scanned over the wiring of the console. Eren returned his focus to Hanji. Her smile was back as she typed into the keyboard expertly. Almost as if feeling something on her, she looked up at him. She gave him a thumbs up and spoke up.

"Don't worry, Eren. The problem seems to be under control. I think Petra is doing a good job up there."

"Please, that woman knows nothing of interior programming." Aurou's voice penetrated the intercom line.

"I do too! Besides, all you know how to do is bite your tongue and play stupid games." Petra argued back with a sassiness that hadn't been there before.

Eren actually enjoyed Aurou's idea of games. It consisted of floating chess pieces and baseball bats. Hanji was always the first one to bat and always chose the bishop as her ball. When Eren asked her why, she only answered with the sign of the cross and then hit the chess piece with all her might. One might say she had the strength of God. Captain Rivialle however, only leaned into a wall with his arm linked around a rail, with a book in hand. There was one time, though, when he decided to play. His chosen chess piece was the queen.

"Hey, brat, don't be falling asleep on me." Levi's voice came into the private link between them.

Eren snapped his head up to look at his captain. He hastily pressed on the private link button on his suit." I'm sorry, Captain. If it's alright to ask, why are you contacting me in private?"

"Because it's easier to tune out those idiots' bantering." Levi explained, closing the connection panel.

Eren couldn't help but feel honored for being Levi's choice to share a com link together. Testing his luck further, he tried to get to know the small man more." Aren't you used to it by now?"

Levi shrugged and turned his body around to face their home planet." No. They always find something new to complain about."

The two fell into silence soon after. Eren was now looking at the twisting planet in front of them. The Sun rising ever so slowly on the other side of the globe. Its light casting shadows across what Eren could tell was Africa. His eyes traveled from there to Dr. Zoe, still working on the panel. Next, towards the head of the Recon. The black tinted windows preventing him from seeing inside. Although he could faintly spot moving bodies bumping around. Then his eyes fell upon Levi. The man was small in stature but had a cold look to him that screamed respect. It was wise for men and woman alike to show him it, too.

"How are you liking it so far?" Levi asked him, shaking Eren from his thoughts.

"Excuse me? What I like?"

Levi rolled his eyes, light reflection from off his helmet." Here, in space, you shithead."

Eren made a 'oh' sound before feeling his cheeks burn in embarrassment." It's beautiful up here. It'd be hard not to like it."

The captain gave a nod as he stared at the continents laid out for him. Indeed it was beautiful. There were no police sirens, honking horns, flamboyant bantering of businessmen, and no one to tie him down. Up here, it was safe, where he couldn't be touched. He wondered if the media would be waiting for him once he arrived back to Earth. He was sure they would have plenty of questions about this journey into alien territory.

With Levi here, however, the press seemed to back down. Especially after they had indulged themselves in learning about Eren's other crewmates. Levi had managed to scruff them out before they were to board the Recon. All those vulture got to see was Eren blasting off into space; far away from their cameras and questions.

"Hanji, have you finished fixing it yet?" Captain Rivialle asked to Dr. Zoe after turning his com link on.

"I don't know," Hanji huffed exasperatedly." Best guess is that it malfunctioned."

"Malfunctioned?" Levi echoed, eyes narrowing further.

A silence came over the shuttle that sent shivers up Eren's spine. No one seemed to notice the quiet aside from himself. Hanji was too busy trying to fix something that shouldn't be happening while Levi squinted at the Earth. Then he realized that no sound was coming from inside the Recon. Eren switched his communication link on as well and called out for Petra. There was no response from the amber headed girl at first before her cheerless voice came through.

"Captain Levi, something's wrong." Petra breathed out.

Levi was instant to react." Elaborate." He ordered.

"The Recon's communication is down. The whole system is going haywire." She said, shakily.

Levi turned his head upwards along with his body." I'm coming up."

"No!" Petra shrieked.

Levi stopped as Eren stared numbly upwards. Hanji was now watching too. Her glasses inside the helmet littered with stars. There was a long pause with Petra's ragged breathing on the end of the line. Aurou's voice came in next.

"Captain, I think someone from the Syndicate is doing something to the ship. All the power is shutting down, even the oxygen."

Eren's heart skipped a beat as he listened to Aurou's words." What do you mean?"

"I don't know what's happening but you can't come in yet until we fix the problem."

_Fix the problem._

There seemed to be a lot of strange problems happening.

"Syndicate, do you copy?" Levi tried the line himself. Silence followed once more.

Then Mike spoke; his words didn't reach Eren at first. Every letter was closer to something very grim that neither he nor Eren wished to admit. A mistake, a misconception, a _problem_? However, there was no denying Mike's sense of smell.

"Does anyone else smell gasoline?"

Next thing Eren knew, his ears were ringing. His body felt like it was being thrown. The dark world he had come to know became lighter then was enveloped back into the blackness. Twisting flames danced and died around him. The lack of air causing them to flicker out. But, it did not help with stunning amount of debris being flung away. Then he heard the screams.

His eyes closed then shot open. He twisted his body to face the Recon that was now the front hull of the shuttle. The rest of its body and wings stripped away. Levi's calm and civilized voice was calling out to him as he spinned. He was being pushed too far out.

"Eren! You need to use the debris to get back!" Captain Levi's connection became static.

"I can't, I can't, and I don't know where I am!" Eren knew he was screaming. Especially when a metallic sized boulder was hurled at him.

He was hit in a matter of seconds. It was hard and painful as his head hit the back of his helmet; drops of blood forming. Eren looked around, wide eyed, and searched for something to grab a hold on. A piece of slow moving metal passed his way and he scrambled for it. Using the boulder-sized debris to gain momentum towards it. He flew to it and latched onto its legs.

A strong force gripped his aching waist and pulled him from the leg. Eren whipped his head back to see Levi's crimson colored helmet. His forehead was completely covered with it along with travelling specks. Levi strengthened his hold on Eren as they both floated back to the wrecked Recon.

"Petra, Aurou, Hanji, report!" Levi demanded from his crew.

Silence.

Once they made to the remains, Levi relinquished his grasp on Eren. The said boy stared dumbly at the shuttle. His captain's words stirring him from his shaken state." Look for survivors."

Eren gave no response as he propelled himself in front of the half ship. His eyes going to the shattered front windows that were once shadowed. Eren crawled across the surface until he came to shattered front windows. Another scream threatened to emerge but he bit his tongue.

Petra was the only one inside. Her body did not look like her. She was deformed; the flames that engulfed the ship had also ate her as well. No longer did her sunshine hair sit atop her round face but a wrinkled scalp. Her clothes were gone, her eyes missing along with half of her skull. The smell of death and gas was prominent even from the helmet. A groaning whisper came through Eren's com and it was close.

"E…Eren…" Hanji's figure slurred out the words.

Eren dove into the hull immediately upon seeing her. Her body was pierced with a pointed piece from the data panel's rotatable legs. She had most likely been flung right into the top of the shuttle. Hanji's normally jovial smile was long gone; replaced by parted lips that struggled to breath. Eren raced to her and took her gloved hand.

"Don't worry I'm going to get you-"Eren began but was cut off by Hanji's shaking head. Her eyes focused on something behind him.

Eren turned slowly to see a sparks trying to ignite around the dashboard. Every wire ended up connected to that dashboard. It was the controls for God's sake! Eren looked desperately at Hanji." I'm getting you out of here."

She shook her head again and held out her other hand. Eren's expression became a blank one as he stared at the data samples of Dycidide.

"Eren-"

"No! Don't even say it!" He refused to accept what she wanted.

"You have to get out of here before it gets hot in here again." Hanji said, a smile on her pale face.

"I won't leave you here! Levi, I need help!" Eren called out to his captain who did not reply.

"Please…go." She whispered and took his hand, pushing the sample tubes into his palm.

"Hanji…" Eren choked out her name before his captain appeared.

"Eren, did you find-"The spark had ignited.

It was too fast for him to comprehend. One second he was crying in front of Hanji, holding her hand. Then he was being hurled backwards, straight into Levi, sending them both flying. Eren could distinctly remember reaching out with the hand that held Hanji Zoe's before the Recon exploded for the final time.

* * *

**A/N: I hate myself for Hanji. I'm sorry, but this how the plot takes off. Please forgive me and leave a review so I can see your reactions to this. Thank you for reading!**

**~AB**


End file.
